Shinden Asahina
The Asahina Temples (CN18), also known as the Temple of the Morning Sun, taught the Asahina Shugenja school, founded by Asahina himself, Way of the Shugenja, p. 28 and the Asahina Feng Shui Master. Masters of Magic Web Supplement, p. 3 Appearance The temple was a sizeable cluster of temples located just south of Yasuki Yashiki, in the Fields of the Morning Sun. The Asahina were completely devoted to a peaceful existance, and no samurai were assigned to protect the temples. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 243 No army would dare draw the wrath of the Emperor by attacking these pacifist shugenja. The Asahina Daimyo and Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa had an estate here, but rarely visited. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 290 It was located in the Shinkyou province, Secrets of the Crane, p. 96 and housed one of the two only shrines to Uzume, the Fortune of Dancing. Fortunes & Winds, p. 73 Teachings of Shinsei The temples were a place for revering the teachings of Shinsei, and the Tao was one of the primary texts that could be found in the magnificent libraries. Although not as learned as the Isawa family, the Asahina spent their time in constant contemplation, and even thought the temple is far from any well-traveled roads its doors were always open and ready to recieve any visitor. It was forbidden for anyone who has taken a life with his own hands to study with the Asahina. Even with their stricly pacifistic view of the world the Asahina did not refuse to create nemuranai to be used for war. They would also not blindly allowed a massive enemy army to shelter in the fields near the temple. The creed of pacifism was inscribed on every wall of the temple, and although they also depicted stories of the Crane and parables from the Tao they never depicted death in any form. Since the Asahina made the temple their home the massive oak doors had never been shut, and no doors within the temple were locked. Visitors were free to come and go as they please, and read any books they wish. They should not expect however to find books on how the Asahina create their nemuranai. Way of the Crane, p. 38 Rumors There were many rumors surrounding the Asahina Temples. One was that the rituals and carved walls fuel spirits that walked the corridors of the temple at night. Another that the walls had a wisdom of their own, and some carvings would even change over night. Some claimed that the stone walls even came alive and could speak of the things they had seen over the past centuries. Those who had studied with the Asahina know that secret knowledge was hidden within the walls, and when a shugenja was ready to dedicate their lives to the path of peace the walls themselves would teach them. No shugenja outside the Asahina however had ever been taught the magic of meisho, nor have the Asahina revealed how they were taught that magic. Tradition Creativity was necessary for the creation of the famous tsangusuri, or magical fetishes. The single overriding aspect of the teachings of the Asahina was nonviolence. The tranquility of the temple graned students a deep knowledge of the nature of humanity and a natural affinity with the air kami. Way of the Shugenja, pp. 28-29 Complete access to the Tsangusuri Foundries was only permitted to Imperial authorities and the rulers of the Crane Clan. Book of Void, p. 97 Training The students could expect rigorous study of the Tao of Shinsei, scholarly studies, artistic pursuits, and magical training in a nurturing atmosphere. Intricate stonework and woodcarvings adorned even the servants' chambers. The Asahina studied astrology and divination as the Asahnina were devoted to omens and portents. Renowned artisans had been former students of this school. History False Hoturi In 1128 a Shadowlands army of oni and madmen the False Hoturi attacked the temple in the Battle of Bloodied Honor, and was killed by Doji Hoturi. Clan Letter to the Crane #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Time of the Void, p. 74 Blood Hunt In 1166 the city was attacked by a Bloodspeaker army supported by lesser oni and raised undead. Doji Yasuyo led the Crane who destroyed the foes. Blood Hunt (Region 9 - East Brunswick, NJ, USA) Anvil of Despair Daidoji Shihei aranged a small workshop in the basements of Shinden Asahina for the disgraced ronin Tsi Xiao, who created weapons using the dreaded Anvil of Despair. Vacant Throne, p. 17 Notable Sensei * Asahina Barako * Asahina Tsunemura Notable Students * Asahina Keitaro External Links * Shinden Asahina (Emperor) Category:Shinkyou province Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Crane Clan Dojo